CMV: The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of The Chipmunk Song from The Alvin Show. Song: * The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) Song From: * The Alvin Show (1961) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2019 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Christmas Scene from How the Grinch Stole Christmas) * Ash Ketchum: All right, you chipmunks. Ready to sing your song? * Donald Duck: I'll say we are. * Goofy: Yeah. Let's sing it now. * Ash Ketchum: Okay, Donald? * Donald Duck: Okay. * Ash Ketchum: Okay, Goofy? * Goofy: Okay. * Ash Ketchum: Okay, Mickey? * (Mickey Sleeping) * Ash Ketchum: Mickey? * (Mickey Still Sleeping) * Ash Ketchum: MICKEY!! * Mickey Mouse: OKAY!! Christmas, Christmastime is near. * Donald Duck: Time for toys and time for cheer. * Goofy: We've been good, but we can't last. Hurry, Christmas, hurry fast. Want a plane that loops the loop. * Mickey Mouse: Me, I want a hula-hoop. * Goofy: We can hardly stand the wait * Donald Duck: Please, Christmas, don't be late. * (Christmas Scene from The New Scooby Doo Mysteries: A Nutcracker Scoob) * (Christmas Scene from Frosty the Snowman) * (Snow Scene from Dexter's Laboratory: Snowdown) * Ash Ketchum: Okay, fellas, get ready. That was very good, Donald. * Donald Duck: Naturally. * Ash Ketchum: Very good, Goofy. * (Goofy Giggles) * Ash Ketchum: Mickey, you were a little flat. Watch it. Uh, Mickey? * (Mickey Sleeping) * Ash Ketchum: Mickey? MICKEY!! * Mickey Mouse: OKAY!! * Donald Duck: Want a plane that loops the loop. * Mickey Mouse: I still want a hula hoop. * Donald Duck: We can hardly stand the wait * Goofy: Please, Christmas, don't be late. We can hardly stand the wait * Donald Duck: Please, Christmas, don't be late. * Ash Ketchum: Very good, boys. * Mickey Mouse: Let's sing it again. * Ash Ketchum: No. That's enough. Let's not overdo it. * Mickey Mouse: What do you mean overdo it? We wanna sing it again. * Ash Ketchum: Now, wait a minute, boys. * (Donald and Goofy Pester) * (Ash Bicker Over the Conversation) * (Mickey Smiles) Clips/Years/Companies: * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (@2000 Universal) * Pokemon 3: The Movie (@2000 OLM) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * Pokemon (The Path to the Pokemon League, & Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Mickey's Delayed Date (@1947 Disney) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Don Donald (@1937 Disney) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (@2000 Disney) * The New Scooby Doo Mysteries (A Nutcracker Scoob; @1984 Hanna-Barbera) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * Dexter's Laboratory (Snowdown; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns (@2000 OLM) * Runaway Brain (@1995 Disney) * The Autograph Hound (@1939 Disney) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Donald the Frog Prince; @2006-2016 Disney) * Pokemon: The First Movie (@1998 OLM) Notes: * Dedicated to CoolZDanethe5th, TheMichaelCityMaker, strongdrew941, Eli Wages, MichaelSar12IsBack, & ZacTheBear SurmanReturns5th. * Feel free to do your own.